Rascal
by Riles Starr
Summary: Rascal has always been just a best friend to Spot Conlon and to her, he was also simply her best friend. But what happens when she starts to see him in another light?


Chapter One  
I sat down on my bunk and I sighed. I took out the letter and thought of why my mother would contact me after all these years. I had only been ten when she left me. I had been at school and I came home to an empty house. She had been mad at me for a few weeks, as I had worn a pair of her earrings to school when she had told me no. I had stayed inside, waiting for her to return, but she never did. Then the man who bought our house came and kicked me out of it. I hadn't known what to do. I had been sitting in an alley when two men walked past me, dragging a boy with them. They hadn't seen me, but they were standing right in front of me. They began to hit the boy and I acted without thinking. I grabbed a near-by piece of wood and swung with all my might at the man standing before me. He fell to the ground and as the other looked over at me surprised, I hit him in the face. The boy grabbed my hand and we ran like the wind, leaving the two in the alley. When we stopped I learned that they had been friends of his father. He had runaway from him and they were just having some fun with him till they brought him back. His name was Spot Conlon. I told him of my predicament and he suggested that I become a newsie like he was. He said he had just started and he would help me. The only problem was that I was a girl. So, in an attempt to look like a boy I hid all of my hair in a newsie hat and I wore boy clothes. I changed my name from Samantha to Rascal. It worked and the two of us became fast friends. When he finally became the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies, when we were sixteen, I finally told the others that I was really a girl. Spot of course got a kick out of their reactions. I was the only girl at the Brooklyn Newsboy Lodge House. At first it had been a little awkward, but I soon became the little sister of the group. I didn't know many of the others outside of the Brooklyn group. Most of them didn't even know I stayed there. The group was a tad over-protective of me. To think, I was seventeen and I had only had one boyfriend and he had broken up with me when he learned my best friend was Spot Conlon. Sometimes it was a pain knowing him.  
  
"What's dat, Rascal?"   
  
I was brought back to my present problems by Spot's voice. "Nothing, Spot." Somehow over the years I had managed to not get the accent the others had. I shoved the letter in my pocket and hoped he would let it drop. I would deal with that later. I smiled up at him and took off my hat, letting my shiny brown hair fall free. "So, I thought you were going to the Bronx today?"   
  
He shrugged. "I heard Jackie boy was goin' ta come visit me today, so I thought I'd make sure I was around when he came." He smirked at me. "Youse nevah met him have ya?"  
  
I shook my head. "He's the Manhattan Newsie leader right?"  
  
Spot nodded. "Yeah, he's a good man. I like him."  
  
"Aw, Spot yer too kind." I looked up and saw a man with brown hair and a cowboy hat staring at the two of us. He was taller than Spot and was more muscular, though I knew Spot would win if they ever fought.  
  
Spot smiled and approached the man standing before him. They spit shook. "I'm surprised Shocker let youse past him. He nevah liked ya."  
  
Jack smiled. "Well, I went in when he wasn't lookin'." He turned to me. "And whose dis beauty?" I stood up and he took my hand and gave it a kiss. "I didn't know youse gots a new goil, Spot."  
  
I laughed. "No, he's still with the ever charming Jocelyn." I smirked and Spot playfully tousled my hair.  
  
"Nah, she ain't me goil. Dis is Rascal." Spot offered no more information and I knew he wouldn't tell Jack I was staying with the Brooklyn newsies.   
  
At that moment, Tracks entered the room. I squealed when he caught sight of me. "You!" he yelled. I dashed out of the room with him on my heels, leaving Spot to explain what just happened to Jack. He didn't get much of a chance when Tracks came running out with me slung over his shoulder. Both Spot and Jack followed, Spot wanting to get a good laugh, while Jack was concerned for me.   
  
"Let me down, Tracks! I'm sorry! I thought I would be doing you a favor and I mean, I didn't lie, I just misled her." Suddenly Tracks stopped and I sighed in relief, until I felt the cold water hit me. I quickly swam to the surface. I ignored Tracks hand to help me up and lifted myself out of the water. The rest of the Brooklyn newsies began to cheer and holler and I stuck my tongue out at them. "I hate you guys!"  
  
Spot laughed. "I think someone's just upset cause she looks like a drowned rat."  
  
My green eyes flashed with anger and without thinking, I pushed Spot so he would go falling into the water. At the last minute he caught my hand and we both fell in together. I pulled myself out of the water once again, the others laughing hysterically. "Yeah, what a laugh."   
  
I helped Spot up and he smirked back at me. "I'm goin' ta get youse back fer dat."  
  
I smirked right back at him. "Look at me, I'm so scared." He laughed and put an arm over my shoulder. "So, where did your friend go during this escapade."  
  
Jack shook his head. Spot letting a girl get away with humiliating him in front of his newsies? That was certainly different. "So, Spot. I still need ta talk wit ya."  
  
Spot nodded. "Sure, Jackie boy." They left to talk.  
  
"So, are you still mad at me for telling Mary Ellen, well for misleading her about your ties with the Mafia?" I batted my eyelashes at him and looked up at him innocently.  
  
He laughed. "I forgive ya, kid. I can't believe youse got her ta think dat da Mafia would kill her if she came near me. Youse owe me one, though."  
  
I nodded, smiling. "I'm going to go change."  
  
When I returned, I saw Spot was about to leave with Jack. "Hey, Conlon!" He turned around and waited for me to catch up. "So where are you two off to?" I asked innocently, knowing full well that they were most likely heading to Manhattan.  
  
Spot shook his head. "Stay out of dis Rascal. Go on home." I started to protest, but instead I nodded. Without Spot around and the others would be out selling papes, I could go off on my own.  
  
I smiled at Jack sweetly. "It was a pleasure to meet you finally Jack. I hope to see you soon." I turned around and left before Spot could figure out what I was up too. I took out the letter in my pocket and looked at the address on the back. I decided I would at least check out my mother's house. I found it easily enough. It was in one of the rich areas of Manhattan. I looked up at the house before me and looked up at it with wide eyes. My mom lived here? But the mayor lived there. My mom was the mayor's wife? I shook my head and that's when I heard her voice. "Samantha? Is that you, darling?" I quickly dashed off into the night, ignoring her pleas for me to stay. I rounded the corner and I crashed into another. I looked up and found myself staring into cold brown eyes.  
  
"Well, who da we have here?"  
  
I got up off of the floor and brushed myself off. "I'm sorry." I moved to leave, but he grabbed my arm, preventing me from leaving.   
  
"Now where do ya think yer goin'? I'd like ta have some fun."  
  
I glared at him and he just laughed at me. "Hey, Morris, I found Race. Dis will tell Jack ta make fun of us. Well, what do we have here?" Another man entered the alley, holding the man I assumed was named Race so he couldn't break free. He stared at me and a smile appeared on his face. "I say youse did bettah than me!"  
  
Morris laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you're so witty. That was the funniest thing I've heard in my life." I pretended to yawn. "Can we get this over with? I have people waiting for me and they'll be mad when I don't show."  
  
Morris threw me against the wall. "Shut up! Oscar, you watch her, I want to have some fun with Race."  
  
Oscar approached me and I swung out, catching him off guard. He fell to the ground and Morris looked back with surprise. I kicked him in the groin. "Come on, Race!" I began to run as fast as I could away from the alley, Race right behind me. Soon we stopped and that's when I realized I had no clue as to where I was. I knew the others were probably worried about me, as it was late and I never went off by myself for too long. "Are you okay?"  
  
Race turned to me and grinned. "Thanks ta ya, yeah. What's yer name?"  
  
I smiled. "Rascal and you're Race?"  
  
He nodded. "So, do youse want ta come wit me ta Tibby's? My treat. It's da least I can do aftah youse saved me from a soakin'."  
  
I smiled. "I would love to, but I actually have to get back to Brooklyn. I'm kind of not sure how to get there though."  
  
He looked at me astonished. "Its too late fer youse ta be goin' back ta Brooklyn. Come wit me ta Tibby's and I'll get a group of us ta escort ya."  
  
I smirked. "That's really not necessary."   
  
He shook his head and started walking away from me, making me follow him. "I'm not tellin' ya, so youse'll have ta come." I sighed impatiently. I just wanted to get back. We were soon there. Race turned to me and said, "Now, I don't want ya ta be nervous around da guys. They're really nice."  
  
I smirked back at him. "I'll try."  
  
Race entered and I followed him. I heard people calling out to him, saying hello and asking as to who I was. I just smirked and nodded to them as we kept walking to a back booth. "Wait here while I talk ta dem."  
  
I heard an angry voice and Race looked uncomfortable about interrupting them but he did. They were talking too low so that I couldn't hear them. "So, what's yer name, beautiful?"  
  
I smiled at the man standing in front of me. He had blond hair and a patch over his one eye. The other was crystal blue. He was cute, but not really my type. "It's Rascal."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Rascal? I can't believe dat such a beauty as yerself is named dat!"  
  
I laughed. "Well, I have to say you get points for being a flirt! Are you going to tell me yours?"  
  
"His name is Blink." I smiled as Race approached us. He gestured to a booth and I sat down with Blink and Race across from me. "Once they're done, youse'll get a personal escort home. Dey just have some things ta discuss."  
  
I smiled. "So who are my escorts?"  
  
"Well, actually it's only one person. Do ya know Spot Conlon?"  
  
I laughed. "He's here?" I smirked. "Well, I was hoping for someone more attractive, but he'll do. Oh, please tell him I said that!" The two just exchanged a glance and shrugged. Suddenly there was a commotion at the front of the restaurant. I looked out and saw Shocker, who was like a big, over-protective brother to me.   
  
He ran to the back of the restaurant. I put out a foot as he went by causing him to trip. The restaurant went silent. He looked up, his eyes murderous until he caught sight of me. "Youse idiot!" He grabbed me in a tight hug.  
  
"What's got into you, Shocker? What's the matter?"  
  
Shocker took a seat next to me. "Hey Blink, Race. I see youse met da most annoying goil on da planet, Rascal. We thought youse disappeared when ya didn't meet us as usual."  
  
I shrugged. "Well, I tried but someone thought it was too dangerous for me after I saved his butt from two big guys to go back to Brooklyn."  
  
"Hey, no goils should be goin' back ta Brooklyn by demselves, no mattah who dey know!"  
  
"Don't worry Race. I'm glad youse didn't let her go back. Well I bettah go tell da othahs. Do youse want ta wait fer Spot?"  
  
I nodded and he tousled my hair before leaving. "So, I guess youse know some of da Brooklyn newsies?" asked Blink.  
  
I smiled. "I guess you could say that."  
  
Blink looked at me curiously. "So, whose goil are ya? I mean, I don't think yer Shocker's. Are ya Spot's? I thought he was goin' wit Jocelyn."  
  
I shook my head. "I'm not anyone's girl." At that moment Spot stormed out of the restaurant, Jack following him.   
  
A man approached our table. "Spot's going back to Brooklyn if you need someone to walk you back."  
  
I shrugged. "I don't think I need anyone, but everyone else thinks I do." I smiled at him as I stood up. "My name's Rascal."  
  
He smiled back at me. "I'm David or Davey. I'll be accompanying you two back."  
  
I nodded. "Well, it was nice meeting you two. Stop by Brooklyn sometime, I'll be there." I gave them a grin before turning back to David. "We can't keep Spot waiting."   
  
We headed out the restaurant and saw Spot and Jack in a heated argument. "Well, are you boys going to be done anytime soon, or what?" David's eyes widened and he stared at me in shock.  
  
Spot spun around and he shook his head. "Of course da goil would be you. What are youse doin' here I thought I told ya ta stay in Brooklyn?"  
  
I shrugged. "I had places to go, people to meet. What can I say, two scary looking men and Race were waiting for me to break up a fight."  
  
Spot eyes narrowed. "What happened?"  
  
I shrugged. "Some guys called Oscar and Morris were beating up Race and I stopped them. They underestimated me." I smirked. "And then Race wouldn't let me go back home, so I had to wait for your ugly mug to take me back."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Do youse know how many goils are dyin' ta get a chance wit dis ugly mug?"  
  
I shook my head. "I know. It's a shame that so many women of today are braindead."  
  
He laughed. "Well, Jack, we'll be off. Don't worry about Davey here. He'll be safe. Da othahs won't touch him if I tell dem not ta."  
  
"Pleasure to see you again, Jack. I told you that you would see me again."  
  
He grinned at me. "Da pleasure was all my mine."  
  
Davey rolled his eyes at Jack, but he said nothing. The three of us headed back to Brooklyn. "So, are you staying at the Brooklyn Lodge House, Davey?"  
  
Spot sighed and answered for him. "Yeah, he is, Rascal. I didn't tell dem about ya yet. See, Davey, Rascal stays wit us. She has since we were ten. At foist dey didn't know she was a goil, but now dey know. She'll be a big help in dem treatin' youse nice."  
  
I smirked. "I've got them all wrapped around my finger. I love being the only girl!"  
  
Spot laughed. "That's not what you said the other day!"  
  
I glared at him. "I'm still mad about that." I turned to David. "See, I had a date, but when he came to pick me up, well he was scared off when he found all of the Brooklyn newsies, Spot in the front glaring at him as he came towards the Lodge House."  
  
David laughed and we soon arrived home. I walked in first and was soon surrounded by my friends; all expressing their worry for me. I just laughed and told them I was fine. Then they noticed David. I took his hand and announced, my face serious, "I have an announcement to make. I met Davey a couple of weeks ago and my first impression was of how nice of a man he was. He was so thoughtful and sweet. And then he kissed me." David looked at me in shock, but I continued ignoring him. I saw Spot glaring at him. Even he had fallen for my lies! "There was such magic and he promised to love me forever." I turned to stare deep into his eyes. "So, after he told me he wanted me, I decided to marry him. He is the only one I want!" I looked back at the newsies and then to Spot. I couldn't help it and I laughed. I laughed so hard that tears came to my eyes. Everyone stared at me in confusion, though David's was bordering on panic. "You guys are so easy to fool! I love it! Please, I just met him tonight and nothing has happened. That's for what you did to my last date though!"  
  
Everyone relaxed and I heard threats as to what they would do to the next man that I brought for them to meet. I just laughed. Spot put an arm around my shoulder. "Youse love ta make us fall fer stuff, don't ya? Well, boys dis is Davey and he's goin' ta be stayin' us fer a little while, till some trouble of his in Manhattan goes away. Everyone bettah be nice ta him or they'll have me ta answer ta!"  
  
I nodded. "And me!"  
  
They all laughed and I smiled. I loved being the kid sister of the group, at least most of time.   
  
Chapter Two  
I stormed away from Spot, ignoring his calls for me to wait. He knew how I hated when he did this to me. I refused to let the tears fall. Once a month we would go down to the theater and watch them practice. I loved watching them sing and I always looked forward to it. Spot had a date with Jocelyn so he couldn't go with me. I hated when he did this. The only problem I ever had with the group was that they would all leave me at the first chance to be with their girls. I sighed and debated whether or not to return back to the Lodge House. I knew no one would be around. It was Saturday. Davey would be visiting his family in Manhattan and the others would be at the tracks or with their girls. I sighed and kicked a stone in front of me. "Why do ya look so glum?"  
  
I looked up and saw a handsome man standing before me. He had blond hair and crystal blue eyes. "I'm just tired. Well, actually I was supposed to go out with my friend today but instead he's going out with his girl."  
  
The man sighed sympathetically. "Spot?" At my surprised look, he smiled. "Let me introduce myself. Da name's Dice. I sell ovah in Harlem and I've seen ya wit Conlon. I'm actually very scared about talkin' ta ya, I don't want da othahs ta hoit me."  
  
I smiled. "Well, don't worry, they're not that bad. My name's Rascal."  
  
He took my hand and gave it a kiss. I blushed and smiled at him. "How would youse like ta go out ta dinnah wit me, my treat? Though, I have ta ask dat we go ta Tibby's seeing as I don't want ta have ta run inta yer friends."  
  
I laughed and nodded. "I'd like that." He took my hand and we walked to Manhattan. Soon, we were there. I waved hello to Race and Blink but we took a booth by ourselves. I was surprised though, when he sat down next to me, instead of across from me. We ordered and we talked. I noticed that he kept looking at his pocket watch a lot, but I thought nothing of it. Soon our meal was over. I heard the door open and I heard Spot's familiar voice. Suddenly I was being pressed against the booth as Dice kissed me passionately and relentlessly. I put a hand on his shoulder, trying to get him off of me. A voice cleared their throat next to us and he finally got off of me. I was stunned. He put an arm over my shoulders and smiled up at Spot and Jocelyn.   
  
Spot was glaring down at him while Jocelyn looked in shock. "Dice? What are you doing here?"  
  
He shrugged. "Well, you dumped me remember? I was just here with Rascal here. We're just having some fun."  
  
My eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah tons of fun," said sarcastically.  
  
My sarcasm was lost on him as his grin widened. "See? I see yer here wit Spot."  
  
She looked from Dice to Spot. "Spot, I think we better talk." As they walked away Dice's smile grew.  
  
"Thanks Rascal. Youse just helped me win her back! I knew seein' me wit anothah goil would do it! Though, if youse evah want ta have fun, just da two of us, well she don't have ta know." My eyes widened and I pushed him out of the booth. He went sprawling out of the booth. He quickly stood up as I turned to leave. "Wait, youse can't go yet! I've got ta make her think I'm not sure!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Find someone else to use." I started to leave, but he pulled me back close to him in a crushing kiss. As soon as he let me go, I saw that Spot and Jocelyn were back. I resisted the urge to hit Dice. I didn't want Spot to know that Dice had just been using me. I smiled weakly at them, before turning on my heel and leaving. I ignored Spot calling after me and I began to run back to the Lodge House. He soon caught up to me though. He grabbed me by the elbow and twirled me around to face him. I glared up at him, not letting him see how upset I was. "What do you want? Oh, what happened to Jocelyn?"  
  
His eyes narrowed. "I think youse know what happened ta her. Thanks ta youse, she decided ta go back ta Dice."  
  
My eyes widened. "You think I did it on purpose! You are so egotistical. I'm surprised there is enough room in the Lodge House for everyone. Your ego takes up so much room!"  
  
I knew I was letting out all my anger and frustration on him for no reason, but I felt so hurt. I had liked Dice and had wanted to get to know him. It hurt to learn I had been just a way to get his old girl back. "What am I supposed ta think? Yer always doin' stuff like dat! But, dis is goin' too far. I liked her!"  
  
I laughed. "Sure you did. And you'll continue liking her for a week and then another girl will come by that you like better. Spot, you know as well as I do that you're madder at losing her to Dice than anything else. I'm glad she ended up with someone who liked her for who she was and not because he won!"  
  
Spot glared at me. "So youse admit it? Youse helped Dice ovah me, yer best friend!"  
  
"Yeah, some best friend you are, leaving me for a girl. I think you deserve what you got, though I didn't help him. Right now you make me so sick! I can't believe you! You think you are the best thing to ever walk the planet and you're not! I've seen tons of people who are better than you." I knew I was being too hard on him, but I couldn't help it. I had to vent. "Dice is better than you."  
  
Spot grabbed me by the arm and I saw a dangerous look in his eyes. I had never seen him so angry. "Oh, is he? Well, I think you'll find I'm better at this than he is." He pulled me close and his lips were on mine before I could move. I struggled at first, but his arms stayed where they were against my back pushing me close to him. I finally stopped struggling and he lessened the pressure on me and began to concentrate on getting a response out of me. I soon found myself losing myself in the kiss. It felt so right and I felt so at home. My arm moved up around his neck when he suddenly pushed me away from him. I stumbled backwards and I saw his smirking face. "I told youse I was bettah than he was."  
  
All the reasons as to why he had been kissing me crashed down on me. He had just used me as Dice had used me. Spot had only wanted to prove to me that he was better than Dice. I stared at him. "I don't ever want to talk to you again." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them and he stared at me in shock.  
  
"What? We have a fight and youse say dat's it? Everyone has fights, Rascal. We just have sheltered ya fer too long. Maybe its time youse learn da truth about some things. You see, I've always-"  
  
I cut him off, my eyes hard and uncaring. "I don't want to hear what you have to say. That's the last straw. I'm sick of you and your little games."  
  
At that moment Tracks came running up to the two of us. "Spot, I need ta talk wit ya fer a moment, if youse don't mind Rascal."  
  
My voice was cold to my own ears. "It would be my pleasure to leave." I heard Spot call for me to come back, but I kept walking, not once looking back. Used twice in one day, that must be a record. I made my way to my bunk. I saw David sitting outside on the fire escape. I went out and joined him. "Hey."  
  
He smiled at me. "How was the play?"  
  
I locked my jaw, determined not to cry. "We didn't go."  
  
He put a hand on my shoulder. "What's going on Rascal? What you hiding?"  
  
I shook my head. "Nothing. I've just had a rough night." I quickly changed the subject. "So, has that girl's boyfriend given up on you yet? It's been a week!"  
  
He shook his head. "No, but if you think that you're going to get out of this that easy, you are wrong. What happened?"  
  
I sighed resignedly. I knew I was going to have to tell him. "Well, it seems Spot had made plans to go out with Jocelyn and so of course she would come before me! So, I was walking along and I met Dice. He asked me to Tibby's and I stupidly said yes. I actually thought that someone would like me for me. We were almost done when Spot and Jocelyn enter. Dice suddenly kisses me. It turns out he was just using me to make her jealous. It works and I leave with Spot on my heels. We have an argument and I said a lot of things I shouldn't have said. Well, he kisses me to show me that he's better than Dice. The worst part is that I liked the kiss. I thought it felt right, but then he pushes me away from him and he has that smirk on his face. So, then I told him that I never wanted to talk to him again. As I said, nothing much."   
  
Davey stared at me and shook his head. "Are you okay?"  
  
I sighed. "No, I really just need to be alone. I was thinking about leaving."  
  
His eyes widened. "Well, I'm sure you'll be welcome at the Manhattan Lodge House. They have a girl section there."  
  
I shook my head. "Every so often I go to my old mail box. I still have the key to it and I found a letter waiting for me last week. It was from my mother. She left me when I was ten, but she was feeling guilty so she said I could come back to live with her. She's the mayor's wife. I was thinking of taking her up on the offer. Don't tell anyone though, no one knows she wrote to me."  
  
"Do you really want to go back to someone who deserted you?"  
  
I sighed and shrugged. "I just don't know what to do! Spot was my best friend. I've told him everything since I was ten and suddenly he's different. I mean, he used me and to top it all off, now I think I'm falling for him."  
  
David put a hand on my shoulder. "You can always stay with my family. They wouldn't mind."  
  
I nodded. "Thanks Davey. I think I'm going to go get some sleep. Thanks for listening to me whine."  
  
I went inside and laid down on my bunk. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Spot sat down on his bunk, which was across from me. I stared at him for a second then I rolled over onto my other side. I heard him get up and I tensed, wondering if he was going to come near me. I heard him move to another bunk and I felt tears come to my eyes. He always was next to me. Ever since I first came, he would sleep on the bunk next to mine and kiss me on the forehead goodnight. I knew I would have to learn to live without him in my life.  
  
Chapter Three  
The next morning I awoke with a heavy heart. I knew the others suspected something wrong. They had to. It was very quiet that morning and not as many jokes were made as usual. Spot was also in a bad mood. I got ready in a hurry and raced out of the Lodge House in an attempt not to see him. I was walking out the door when I ran into him and Shocker.   
  
"Rascal! How's me favorite goil?"  
  
I gave him a forced smile and ignored Spot. "Hey Shocker. I was just going to get my papes. I'll see you later." I hurried away and pretended I didn't see the hurt look in Spot's eyes. He had hurt me, too! I decided that I was going to skip selling papes today. Maybe I would go down to Manhattan and meet the other girls down there and see if they had room for me. As I neared the Manhattan Lodge House, I saw Blink and a girl with bright red hair standing outside of it.   
  
Blink called out to me, a grin on his face. "Rascal! What brings ya back ta Manhattan?"  
  
I shrugged. "I think it's growing on me, though I have to say Brooklyn is better."  
  
Blink smiled. "Clouds, meet Rascal. She's from Brooklyn."  
  
I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. "So, I was thinking about selling papes here. Any room?"  
  
Clouds raised her eyebrows. "We have room. We can show youse da ropes."  
  
I smirked. "I won't need it. I've been selling in Brooklyn since I was ten."  
  
Blink looked at me curiously. "But dey only have boy newsies?"  
  
I shrugged. "Well, at first they thought I was one. Just don't tell Conlon I'm thinking about moving here, yet. It's sort of a surprise."  
  
They both nodded, but I knew they were curious as to why I was thinking of moving there. "So can I meet the other girl newsies? I have to tell you, I'm not really used to girls, growing up with a group of boys my entire life."  
  
Clouds laughed. "None of us are really prissy so youse won't have ta worry."  
  
"Hi Blink. Clouds, youse look prettier each time I see ya!" I ignored Spot, who stood right next to me. I kept staring straight ahead. "Rascal, can I talk wit ya?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "No. I thought I told you I never wanted to talk to you again."  
  
He sighed. "Fine, do whatevah youse want. I don't care."  
  
I waited for him to leave, but he stayed by my side. I was growing impatient when I heard someone call my name. I turned to see my mother staring at me. "Oh, Samantha! I've found you at last!"  
  
I felt myself pale and I froze as her arms came around me. Not in front of Spot! I couldn't handle this. I pushed away from her and tried to remain calm, ignoring everyone but her. "I think you have me mistaken. My name's not Samantha."  
  
She smiled. "Honey, it's your mother. I've forgiven you for everything that happened. I mean, I think your punishment was a little to extreme."  
  
My mouth dropped. "You left me because I wore your earrings to school? Are you psychotic?" The words left my mouth before I could stop them. She now knew it was really me. Well, since she knew already I was going to let her have it. "I was ten years old! No one in their right mind just leaves a kid alone by themself with no explanation. You didn't even leave me a note! I thought you were killed until I was told that you sold our home and I had to leave. And now you write me a letter and expect everything to be okay? Well, it's not. I don't want anything to do with you. Just leave me alone."  
  
I felt myself shaking and I longed for Spot's support and comfort, but I wouldn't allow myself to take it. I would learn to survive on my own. She glared at me. "You always were a bad child." She slapped me and I stumbled backwards in shock. She walked away and I was left staring after her. I turned around to face Blink and Clouds. I could feel Spot's penetrating gaze on me, but I ignored him. "Well, if you don't mind, I really need to be by myself for a little bit. I'll be back to meet the others." I walked away and I sat down in an empty alley and finally let the tears come. My life was a mess. My mother was crazy and she left me because I wore her earrings to school when she told me I couldn't. My best friend, well he was someone I couldn't even trust anymore and to top it all off, I had just begun to feel something for him. The first man that I actually liked and it was Spot. I heard footsteps and I looked up to see Harlem standing before me. He was the leader of the Harlem newsies and was also the man whose girl Davey had been flirting with. "Well, what do we have here? It's da untouchable Rascal? Spot's little best friend. How sweet." I made a move to stand, but he quickly kneeled down to my level, holding me down. "What would Conlon think if he heard I had some fun wit ya?" He kissed me violently and I did the only thing I could, I bit his lip. "Ya bitch!" He threw me against the wall and I fell to the ground in a heap. I tried to stand but he jumped on top of me, punching with all his might. Just when I thought I couldn't take any more, he finally let up. I felt myself being carried and after a while of being carried I was dropped onto the floor. I groaned in pain. "Youse tell Conlon ta stop protecting Davey or da next time, dis'll be worse." He kicked me in the stomach and left me. With a great deal of effort I lifted up my head. I was close to the Lodge House. I could try to crawl to it. I decided that I would close my eyes for a few seconds before trying to make my way to it.  
Chapter Four  
I opened my eyes a while later and realized I must have fallen asleep. I blinked my eyes and groaned as the pain hit me when I tried to move. I heard the sound of voices near-by. I listened carefully and realized they were talking about me. I knew I should tell them I was here, but I couldn't seem to raise my head enough to let them know. "Oh my God!" I felt two strong arms pick me up and I looked up to see David's worried face. He hurried to the Lodge House with me in his arms. The others had moved their discussion inside. "I found Rascal. She's hurt!"  
  
I felt myself being taken up the stairs and I was laid into a bunk. I felt so warm and safe. I sighed happily. "Who did dis ta her? Someone find Spot!" I heard Tracks shout.  
  
"Rascal, what happened?"  
  
I looked at David. "I just got in a fight." I bit my lip. I didn't want him to know it was because of him.  
  
"It was because of me, wasn't it? Because I'm staying here. Why didn't they just soak me!"  
  
"No! They wouldn't soak you Davey. He wants to hurt you! You have to promise me you'll stay here." I grabbed his hand. "Promise me!"  
  
He nodded. "I'll stay, I promise. Unless something else happens!"  
  
I closed my eyes as I felt a pang of pain hit me. I heard the sound of footsteps racing up the stairs and I wondered who could be in such a hurry. I felt a hand grip mine and I opened my eyes and saw Spot staring down at me, his eyes filled with worry. I started to say something, but he brought a finger to my lips. "For tonight, just forget about our fight. Let me comfort ya. Please?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead. "Now get some sleep."  
*****  
I awoke the next morning, my hand still griping Spot's. He had fallen asleep in a chair next to me and I had to resist the urge to push the lock of hair out of his face. He looked like an angel when he slept. I sighed. At least I felt better. I wondered how I looked. I let go of his hand and walked to the bathroom. I winced when I saw my face in my mirror. I had a bruise on my face, but I could have looked worse. "Rascal, can I talk wit ya?" I turned to see Tracks standing before me nervously.  
  
I nodded. "Sure, Tracks. What's the matter?"  
  
He sighed. "Well, it's Spot." I felt myself stiffen but I didn't say anything and he continued. "See, ever since he was younger he's been in love wit dis goil, but she nevah even suspected. He was good friends wit her and he didn't want ta ruin dat, but da othah day he ruined dat chance. Rascal, dat goil is you."  
  
I stared at him in shock. "What?"  
  
"He's always had a crush on you. But, he knew you only saw him as a best friend. So, he started dating other goils ta see yer reaction, but youse nevah said anythin' and he knew youse didn't feel anythin' like dat fer him. He told me what happened da othah day and how he saw youse and Dice kissin'. He said dat da reason he got so mad was because youse two were kissin'. He feels really bad about what happened aftah dat, but he said he couldn't help himself. He's goin' ta kill me when he finds out I told youse dis, but I thought youse should know."  
  
I shook my head. "Is this a joke? Spot's not in love with me!"  
  
"Yes, I am." I twirled around and stared at Spot in shock. Tracks quietly left us and Spot crossed the room to where I was standing. He looked at me nervously. "I always have. Ever since I saw youse hit dose fellahs wit dat piece of wood! But youse was havin' ta pretend ta be a boy so I nevah had da chance. Den youse became my best friend. I was afraid of ruinin' dat, though I did dat anyway. I'm sorry fer everythin' I said da othah night and fer kissin' ya, but youse sayin' Dice was bettah than me was too much, especially aftah seein' youse two kiss! I just reacted before I thought. I should nevah have done dat."  
  
I shook my head, trying to straighten my thoughts. "Wait, I don't understand. How can you be in love with me? It's just me. I'm nothing special." I tried to pretend that his declaration wasn't affecting me, but my heart was soaring. As I stared into his blue-gray eyes, I felt myself becoming lost. He looked away and I was free from the spell that they had put me under.  
  
"You're amazing, Rascal. Youse just don't have enough people tellin' ya dat." He took my hands and stared once again into my eyes. "I love da fact dat youse love da theater and ta sing, how youse sell papes, how youse are such a friendly person and love ta laugh, how yer so over-protective over da guys, how yer eyes light up when yer happy, and dat little smirk youse get when youse know somethin' dat no one else does. I love dat yer smart and yer so beautiful!"  
  
I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Me?"  
  
He smiled. "Of course, you!"  
  
I put a hand to my head trying to sort out my feelings. "I don't know what to say. This was the last thing I was ever suspecting. I'm so jumbled right now that I don't know how I feel. I want to apologize for the other day. That was my fault too. I was upset because Dice had used me to get Jocelyn back. Truth was I was about to kill him. Both times he kissed me I hadn't wanted him to. I felt so used. And I took it out on you. That was wrong, but then you kissed me." I closed my eyes, remembering how I felt. "I liked it, I really did, but then I saw you smirking down on me and I felt used once again. Except this time you used my emotions to show that you were better than Dice."  
  
I felt Spot's arms come around me and I put my head on his chest. "I'm so sorry, Rascal. When I first started ta kiss ya it was because of dat, but den it was because I couldn't believe youse were in my arms. I couldn't resist ya. Then aftahwards I was scared of how youse would respond so I pretended it meant nothin'. I nevah suspected youse would tell me ta nevah talk wit ya again. Please forgive me, Rascal. I just want everythin' ta go back ta da way it used ta be!"  
  
I sighed and looked up at him. I stared deep into his eyes and stared back at me. I knew I should say something to break the silence, but I was lost in the beauty of his eyes. He leaned down to kiss me and I made no move to leave his arms. He lips were almost touching mine when there was a knock on the door. My eyes widened and we separated as Shocker entered the room. "Sorry, but Davey went off ta fight Harlem without anyone."  
  
My eyes widened. "He promised me he wouldn't leave!"  
  
Spot squeezed my hand. "Get da boys togethah Shocker, we're goin' ta go pay a visit ta dem. He should learn what happens ta people who hoit Brooklyn newsies."  
  
Shocker nodded and left the room. Spot turned to me. "We'll finish dis latah." I nodded and followed him out of the Lodge House where the rest of the Brooklyn newsies were waiting. "Stay here, Rascal."  
  
I shook my head. "I'm coming."  
  
"What's goin' on, Spot?"  
  
I looked up and saw Jack and Blink standing before us. Spot spoke to me before addressing them. "Yer stayin' here Rascal. We's just goin' ta have some fun wit Harlem. Yer boy Davey decided ta fight dem and dey soaked Rascal. We're goin' ta teach him a lesson. Want ta come, Jackie boy?"  
  
Jack nodded. "I can't believe Davey would be so stupid as ta go by himself."  
  
Spot turned to Blink. "Youse stay here wit Rascal and make sure she stays here. Keep her safe." Spot smiled at me before the group left for Harlem. I sighed as I watched them leave. At least now I could figure out how I felt about Spot. I sat down on the steps and Blink took a seat next to me.  
  
"So, if youse don't mind me askin' what's goin' on between Spot and yerself?"  
  
I shrugged. "What makes you think anything is going on between us?"  
  
He smiled. "Because of da way he was starin' at ya when he left and also because of da othah day. Youse two weren't speakin'."  
  
I sighed. "I don't know what's going on. I'm so confused. I always thought of him as a friend and now, I don't know how I feel."  
  
Blink nodded. "I know what dat's like."  
  
I smiled at him. "Said like a man who has his own women problems. Now share. I told you about Spot!"  
  
He frowned. "Well, youse met Clouds da othah day? See I really like her, but she doesn't think of me like dat. I told her how I feel and she laughed. She thought I was jokin' around. So I pretended I was."  
  
I shook my head sympathetically. "I can't believe she laughed! That's rough."  
  
I heard the sound of voices coming towards us and I looked up to see the group returning, David smiling happily in the front. I ran to him and threw my arms around him. "I thought you were going to get yourself hurt."  
  
He smiled at me. "No, I just had to get even with Harlem." He slung an arm around my shoulder. "I think it's safe to say that he won't be bothering me any more." I laughed and smiled back at him.  
  
"Why don't we all go and celebrate?"   
  
Davey smiled and nodded. I turned to where Spot was standing, a smile on my face. It faded when I saw the expression on his face. It soon was gone and he smirked at me. "I'll meet youse at Tibby's. I've got ta stop and talk wit Clouds."  
  
I watched him leave confused. Clouds? But I thought we were going to talk. Had I been dreaming when he told me he loved me? I sighed and shrugged. "Let's go!"  
  
We arrived at Tibby's in good spirits and soon the entire restaurant knew of the fight between Harlem and his newsies against Davey and Brooklyn. I sat in a booth with Davey and Blink, though Davey was constantly getting up and telling his adventure to another person. I laughed as once again he excused himself from our table. I smiled at Blink, when I realized he wasn't smiling. "What's the matter, Blink?"  
  
He looked at me, his eyes sad. "I nevah even knew she liked him." I turned around and my eyes widened. I quickly turned back around. Spot was standing with his arm around Clouds waist, holding her close. "Spot even knew how I felt about her!"  
  
I closed my eyes. I guess everything he had said to be meant nothing. I felt an intense anger rush threw me. "How dare he say he's in love with me and then get himself another girl! I despise him!"  
  
"Who do ya despise, Rascal?"  
  
I smiled sweetly as the two joined us. His arm was still around her waist to my anger. "No one. I was just telling Blink of what happened the other day. Nothing big. Actually, we were just about to leave. You ready Blink?" I smiled at him lovingly. I hoped he would play along. If Spot was going to get another girl, I'd make him think I had another man.   
  
"Yeah, I am. Nice seein' ya Clouds. Spot." He took my hand and we walked out the restaurant.  
  
"Thanks for picking up on my hint. I wanted to have as much dignity as I could muster." I heard the sound of footsteps coming out of Tibby's and saw that it was them. "They're coming. What should we do? Oh, kiss me!"  
  
Blink looked at me confused and then he smiled when he realized what I was doing. He pulled me close and his mouth was soon on mine. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. Suddenly, I was being pulled away from him and I saw Spot punch Blink in the jaw. "What do youse think yer doin', Blink?"  
  
My eyes widened. I never thought Spot would punch him. Clouds glared at me angrily. "Keep yer hands off Blink!"  
  
I stared at her and asked, "Why should I?"  
  
Blink stood up and walked over to me. "Yeah, and Spot why do youse care what I'm doin'?"  
  
Spot glared at the both of us. Clouds looked down. "Well, Blink's my best friend. You'll just hurt him." She threw her hands up in anger. "I don't know why, but just don't touch him! I saw youse two kissin' and I got really mad."  
  
I nodded and then looked at Spot. He turned around and began to walk away. I sighed. This was getting too complicated. "Blink, why don't you tell Clouds why we did that. I'm going to go catch up with Spot."  
  
I ran after Spot and found him waiting for me a little bit away from where we had been. "I knew youse would come aftah me and I don't want ya walkin' back by yerself." He started walking and I easily met his pace.  
  
"Spot, are you going to talk to me, or are you just going to ignore me?" He ignored me and kept walking. I grabbed his arm and spun him around to face me. "What is your problem! Why are you acting like this?"  
  
He smirked at me. "Well, maybe because I got youse undah me skin and youse don't seem ta care. Maybe because I flipped out on Blink, one of my good pals and I feel bad. And maybe because I've been longing to dis evah since the othah night." He pulled me close to him and kissed me gently. I closed my eyes as he reached up to cradle my face in his hands. He deepened the kiss and I wrapped my arms around him, bringing us closer together. He groaned into my mouth and suddenly moved away from me. "What are youse doin' Rascal? One minute I think youse like me and da next I see ya wit another man?"  
  
I glared at him. "Me? I'm not the one who says that I've loved you for so long and then comes in with a girl on his arm. I just responded."  
  
He looked down. "Well, I figured youse didn't like me."  
  
I sighed. "Why, because I looked at another guy?" I shook my head sadly. "I don't think this is going to work. We're both not good at communicating. We act before thinking."  
  
Spot looked at me, but before he could answer I heard the sound of a person running towards us. "Hey youse two. Clouds was lookin' fer ya, Spot."  
  
I smiled at Race and then turned to Spot. "Why don't you go talk to her. Race, how 'bout we go play some poker? I heard you're really good and I want to see if I can beat you!"  
  
Spot grabbed my arm. "We aren't done, Rascal."  
  
I sighed and nodded. "Yes, we are. We're still best friends, everything is the same. You'll go back to having a different girlfriend every week and I'll be the little sister. Just go see Clouds."   
  
I turned towards Race and smiled. Spot turned me back around. "No! I don't want ta see Clouds or anyone else. I want youse! I don't care why youse were kissin' Blink or anything else fer dat mattah. I just know dat I've loved youse fer so long and I know youse feel somethin' fer me. I want ta try!"  
  
I saw Race quickly make an exit, knowing we wouldn't want him to hear our conversation. I looked into his eyes and sighed. "I don't know if it'll work. We're both so stubborn and if it doesn't, I don't want to lose you! You're my best friend."  
  
He pulled me close. "It won't change a thing. And can youse honestly say dat youse felt nothin' when we kissed? Please let me have one chance." I tried to hold it back, but a smirk came to my face. He glanced at me curiously. "What?"  
  
I tried to hold back the laughter, but I couldn't do it. "I'm sorry, we're being serious." I controlled myself and he glared at me.  
  
"Where youse laughin' at me?"  
  
I shrugged innocently. "I guess you'll never know!"  
  
He smirked. "I can make youse tell. Youse forget, I know how ticklish youse are."  
  
My eyes widened. "Oh you wouldn't dare!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow and advanced towards me. "Care ta try me?"  
  
I held out a hand. "Fine! It's just I thought it was funny, you begging me to have a chance. You, Mr. I Can Get Any Girl I Want."  
  
He stared at me sadly. "Except da one I wanted most. You."  
  
I reached out and put my hand on his face. He looked up at me hopefully. "I'm just scared of what will happen if this doesn't work. But, I think I'd like to try."  
  
He grinned and his arms came around me, pressing me up against up him. He kissed me passionately and I found my legs becoming weak. I was glad his arms were around me, supporting me.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like Rascal found herself a new boyfriend. Youse bettah treat her right, Conlon."  
  
Spot pulled away from me and smiled at Shocker. "Don't worry. I will."  
  
He put an arm around my shoulder and grinned at Tracks. Tracks smiled happily. "Finally! I didn't think I could take more of his whinin'!" I laughed and we headed back to our home. I knew our relationship was going to be rocky, but I was willing to try.  



End file.
